


If Bucky Barnes Didn't Love Steve Rogers...

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Steve, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of teasing Steve, Bucky pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Bucky Barnes Didn't Love Steve Rogers...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaughter_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/gifts).



> Hmm for the feb fic fest thing, Stucky(pre-serum if possible), bottom bucky, edging, tied up/cuffed. This would make me a very happy Becki indeed!

“You weren’t very good today, were you?”

The words sink into Bucky’s bones like molten gold as Steve secures him to the post in the corner of the room. Naked and hard already. Ropes bound to his wrists and pulling his arms behind him. And for a little guy, Steve can tie a really great knot. Bucky gives a few testing tugs. Sure enough, it’d take a miracle to get away. 

“I asked you a question, James.” Steve steps in front of him again, and even though Bucky towers over him, that fierce look in Steve’s eyes makes him shudder. “I suggest you answer it.”

Bucky swallows the rock in his throat and nods. “Yes, sir. Or… I… no, sir?”

Steve flicks his eyebrows up and crosses his arms. He’s only got his slacks on -- too big and hanging off his hips -- and his pink nipples are taut and hard. 

“Wanna try that again?” He reaches out and gives one of Bucky’s nipples a hard pinch. Makes him hiss and wiggle against the post. 

“I wasn’t… good today, sir.” He winces under the torment of Steve’s fingers. He rolls and pinches and _squeezes_ that nipple, making Bucky hold in a whine. “Ah _fuck_ …”

“Mm.” He’s not letting up on that nipple and Bucky fights the urge to curl around the pain. Attempt to at least. He can’t go anywhere cause he’s tied to a post. “And what’d you do?”

Already starting to pant just from the agony of Steve’s fingers, Bucky whimpers and squirms which only causes Steve to take a tighter grip. A few tears tug at the corners of Bucky’s eyes.

“I was…” Steve lets up a little if only to allow Bucky the chance to speak. “I was a tease. I was teasin’ ya.”

“That’s right. First with that little stunt this morning.” When Bucky went out to shower and came back in dripping with only a towel around his waist. He knows that drives Steve mad. “And then this afternoon at the river.” They went swimming in the East River with ol’ Fruitfly and Skinny McGee, and Bucky was eye fucking Steve the whole time. They both knew it. “You like bein’ a tease, James?”

Bucky whimpers. That’s the second time Steve’s called him James. This is not going to be a pleasant evening for him. Steve using his birthname never bodes well for his cock. 

“M’sorry, Stevie. I was… I was only foolin’ with ya.”

“Foolin’ with me?” Steve glances up at him with this cruel little smirk on his thin lips. He gives one more hard twist to Bucky’s nipple before finally letting go. “Foolin’.” He lets out a fake laugh. “I like foolin’. I can fool around with you, too, then, hm?”

Bucky releases some sort of noise that might fall somewhere between a whine and a whimper and a groan when Steve flicks his hard cock with his finger. His head falls forward as he jerks against the ropes, his dick bobbing up and down for a second or two. 

“This is what’s gonna happen tonight, James.” Steve drops to his knees and gives the head of Bucky’s cock one little kitten lick. “You do not have permission to come. If you _do_ come without permission, I’m going to tickle that sensitive cockhead until you’re screaming. Understand?”

Oh no.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“In fact, every time you’re close…” His peers up at him from down there. All sweet and innocent. “You’re gonna beg me…” Well, that’s not unusual. “To stop.” Oh that… that’s so… so… “All night long…” Bucky whimpers again. “Whenever you’re close, you’re gonna beg me _not_ to make you come.”

“ _Oh_ … Stevie, I…”

“The only words outta that pretty mouth of yours better be _I understand, sir_.” 

Knocking his head back against the post, Bucky whines and mutters a few swears. He wiggles against the restraints just to feel the strain on his wrists.

“I love you, Steve,” he whispers. 

Seems those words are okay to come out of his mouth, too. Steve smiles up at him and stands again. He gently runs his fingers across Bucky’s cheek. Bucky doesn’t get it. Doesn’t get what the world doesn’t see in Steve. In the beauty standing in front of him who pushes up on his toes to press a sweet and gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Love you, too, Buck.” Steve nuzzles his nose against Bucky’s collarbone before suddenly wrapping his hand around Bucky’s cock pressed between the two of them. He pulls a hard gasp from Bucky’s throat. “Now say you understand, James.”

“Yes, yes!” he exclaims. “I understand!” 

Steve responds to that by dropping back down to his knees and wrapping his lips around Bucky’s dick. No warm up. No preamble. Just a hot, moist stretch around his dick that has him clamping down on his tongue to keep from shouting Steve’s name. 

It’s amazing. So amazing. Steve’s always been so _fucking_ good at this. Shoving himself over Bucky’s length and making himself choke and not even caring. He just sucks him down as far as he can go. Bucky’s long given up on trying to ease him out of working himself so hard. Not only does it feel too incredible, Steve’s proven himself over and over that he can handle it. 

Bucky thrusts deeper into Steve’s mouth. That tongue of his is magical. Swirling up and over and all around. Pressing over the tip like Bucky’s a damn fool for. It makes his head spin and his knees shake and his muscles tighten more and more and more…

“Oh _fuck_!” Bucky’s shouting. “I… oh, Stevie. Sir… please… I wanna… I wanna come…”

Steve doesn’t answer. He doesn’t stop. He doesn’t slow down, and suddenly the cold hard truth of how horrible Steve really is slithers up Bucky’s spine. He doesn’t have permission to come. And if he _does_ come, no doubt Steve’ll follow through on his promise to torture him some more by playing with his oversensitive cock. What’s worse than that… Bucky… _likes_ to be good for Steve. Sure, he might play a brat sometimes, but it’s just for the attention and just for this horribly delicious torment that they both love -- even if Bucky swears to heaven and back again that he hates it and hates Steve for doing it to him. 

“Steve…” Bucky pants, and goes against every phyiscal instinct he has by crying out, “Stop! Oh, _please_ , stop…”

As promised, Steve slowly pulls his lips off of his cock and all the amazing sensations come to a halt and Bucky whines and whimpers and begs. 

“Oh, Steve… please… I wanna come. Please, say I can come…”

Steve just ignores him as he pulls his own pants down and starts pulling at his dick. That little fucker even presses himself up against Bucky’s body and grinds against him. There’s just enough slack of the ropes for Bucky to drop his head onto Steve’s. The more Steve pushes against him, the more Bucky shakes. He’s trying his hardest not to grind in suit with Steve’s ever-moving hips, but he can’t. He just… _can’t_ …

“Steve…” he breathes. “Stevie… please…” 

“Mmm,” Steve hums. “Don’t that feel so good, Buck?”

Oh, it does. It does… it does… _it does_ … 

“Y-yes… yes, yes… please…”

“You don’t got permission to come, Bucky.” He doesn’t stop though. He just keeps on grinding against him. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”

Bucky whimpers and presses his face into the golden locks of Steve’s head. His squirming and wriggling and trying to be good, but if Steve doesn’t stop he won’t be. He’s not gonna last.

“St-stop…” he whines. “Please… stop…”

Steve freezes, but doesn’t move away just yet. “You don’t want me to make you come then?”

Face scrunched up -- what an evil sonuvabitch -- Bucky shakes his head. He needs to take in a few deep breaths before he can talk again.

“No, sir,” he whimpers. “I don’t want you to make me come.”

This is cruel. Cruel and unusal and Steve is _laughing_ at the torment he’s putting Bucky through. He peppers kisses across Bucky’s chest, adding one light nip to the very same nipple he was fucking with earlier. Bucky gasps and shudders and makes an utterly pathetic sound when Steve wraps his hand around his cock to start pumping. And once again doesn’t give the permission Bucky’s so desperately seeking and doesn’t stop until Bucky pleads with him to stop. 

By the fifth time in less than an hour Bucky begs for Steve to stop when it’s really the last thing he wants, he’s sure he’s going to crack. His body moves uncontrollably, pounding back against the post he’s tied to hard enough that he’s sure to have bruises there in the morning. Sweat sticks to every fine hair on his body. It even dampens the hair on top of his head. Tears roll down his cheeks. 

“ _Steve_ …” he weeps. “Oh please… lemme come. I’m beggin’ ya… don’t stop…”

“You’ve been askin’ me to stop, Buck.” He’s using his hand mostly now. Bucky’s cock is smeared with Valseline, and anytime it even feels like it’s rubbing off, Steve adds more. “Remember?”

Bucky groans and attempts to get out a few statements before giving up and just groaning again. His head lolls back and would smack against the post, but Steve’s hand catches it before that can happen. 

“Please, Steve… I can’t…”

“You don’t got permission, Buck. You can ask me to stop. Or…”

“Stop, stop!” Only it’s too late, and this time, when Steve lets go, Bucky’s cock gives a pulse and he comes all over himself without the normal pleasure that goes along with it. “No!” Bucky yelps when Steve grabs hold of him again. It hurts and tickles painfully and Bucky can’t get away from it no matter how hard he tries. “I’m sorry! It was an accident!”

“Who decides when you come? Me or you?”

“You! You do! Oh please stop!”

Chuckling, Steve shows him a bit of mercy and finally lets go, leaving Bucky breathless and panting and sweating like crazy. 

“Poor Bucky,” he taunts. “You gonna be a tease anymore?”

Bucky lifts his chin and shakes his head. “No, sir. I’ll be good.”

“Sure, sure.” Steve shakes his head. “We’ll see about that.” He’s behind him now, untying the ropes holding him back. “Come on, sweetheart.” Steve kisses Bucky’s cheek. “Let’s continue this in the bedroom. And… James?”

Oh no…

“Yeah?”

“You still don’t have permission to come.”

“Of course,” Bucky sighs. 

Steve fucking Rogers. Bucky might hate the little fucker. If he didn’t love him so damn much. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Februrary Ficlet Fest
> 
> The February Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/).


End file.
